This invention relates to a power circuit for a recording unit in an electronic still camera.
In an electronic still camera, which is different from a camera using silver halide photographic film, the optical image of an object which is formed on an image sensor, is photoelectrically converted to be recorded on a recording medium. In case of a magnetic disc being employed as the recording medium, the photoelectrically converted signal is further subjected to an electromagnetical conversion to be recorded on the magnetic disc. Generally, this type of camera requires a power source for driving the recording circuit in order to record on the recording medium. In the conventional recording circuit, power is applied to the circuit when a main switch of a camera or a switch for measuring light is turned ON. However, the recording circuit need not be driven until a release operation is performed. Consequently, power is wasted, and when a battery is used as a power supply, battery life is low.